


Life of Lies

by BlackRose42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose42/pseuds/BlackRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Dumbledore and Grindelwald's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of Lies

Life of Lies

we first met when we were only seventeen  
and you looked like something out of a dream  
your long golden curls and those bright mischievous eyes  
every time you looked at me my heart filled with butterflies  
and I thought everything was just as it seemed  
so confused by all of my family’s tragedies  
so many heartaches, burdens, responsibilities  
and then we shared those brief but so sweet couple of months together  
we shared our secret ambitions, got to know each other so much better  
I thought that it was all fate, you were my escape, my true soul mate  
so I shared all of my thoughts, my heart, and my soul  
never realizing how quickly I was losing control  
I was so infatuated that I just couldn’t see  
the darkness lurking in both you and me   
I was blind, kept denying the future, kept sending you letters  
fooled myself into thinking you could make everything better  
all those nights spent making plans and intellectual conversations  
and my heart and body were filled with a million new sensations   
so I refused to see the truth that was right there in front of me  
still thought you were an angel sent from heaven to set me free  
so I can’t blame you entirely for this tragedy  
I let you corrupt me, I let you control me  
kept making excuses to justify giving in to your temptation  
our plans to make a brave new world of our own creation  
falling deeper into lust with every conversation  
into obsession and denial  
because talking to you taught me the meaning of passion  
and made me feel so wild  
and so I didn’t realize what we were planning until it was too late  
did you ever really care or could you always feel nothing but hate?  
I have to believe that there was once some good in you  
that in the end you felt remorse because I found it so hard to hate you  
I have to believe there was some truth in your lies  
that it wasn’t all just a cruel and clever disguise  
and now we’re both old and gray, our lives fading away  
but I did what I could to make the world a better place  
while you lived nothing but a life of sin and disgrace  
but you still haunt my dreams, I can still see your beloved face  
and now my end is coming, soon I’ll be nothing but a memory  
will all my secrets die with me or will anyone ever see  
the truth that’s there’s no such thing as perfect, not even for great men like me  
and I hope that someday they can forgive me  
see both the light and the darkness within me  
let them know the truth and see the struggle inside my heart  
always warring with my conscience as my heart was torn apart


End file.
